tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Saving Edward
Saving Edward is the twenty-third (nineteenth in Australia) episode of the ninth season. Plot Edward is losing a lot of steam on his journeys. When Edward is given the task of collecting produce from Brendam Docks, he tells Thomas, who is also going to the Docks to arrange Edward's goods train, not to tell the Fat Controller as he's worried about being scrapped. Thomas promises to keep Edward's problem a secret and he heads for the Docks, whilst Edward carries on slowly. Once at the Docks, Edward tries his very best to move his goods train, but to no avail. Feeling sorry for Edward, Thomas leaves the Docks to carry out his own jobs first and, afterwards, returns to take Edward's goods train. However, when Thomas arrives at Knapford Station with the goods train, the Fat Controller is very cross. Not only is the train late, but Edward isn't the one pulling it. Thomas makes an excuse that Edward took on the wrong sort of coal, but the Fat Controller knows that Thomas is lying and gives him another job as a punishment. Gordon is sent by the Fat Controller onto the mainline to look for Edward and finds him resting in a siding. Gordon tells Edward what Thomas told the Fat Controller. Realising that he made the whole situation worse, Edward heads for Knapford Station and upon arrival, tells the Fat Controller about his problem. The Fat Controller reminds Thomas and Edward that honesty is the best policy, even when it's difficult before sending Edward to the works for repairs, much to the two engines' relief. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) Locations * Peel Godred * Hoo Valley Viaduct * Coastal Cliffs * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Norramby * Three Tier Bridge * Centre Island Quarry * Sodor Shipping Company * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Thomas lies that Edward took the wrong sort of coal, which could actually be true. There are different forms of coal that steam engines use. In Henry and the Express, for example, the engines used the wrong sort of coal, which caused Henry's smokebox to become so clogged that the door buckled. * The term "wrong sort of coal" could be a play on the railway term "wrong sort of snow." In winter, some railway staff tell passengers that there are no trains because of the "wrong sort of snow" - passengers just take this as an excuse. * Going by production order, this is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * In the close-up of Edward's wheels, a red wire is visible. * In Henry and the Flagpole, the old ship had its mast removed to make a flagpole. But in this episode, the old ship still has its mast. * In the closeup of the truck saying, "What for?! What for?!" its face is on the back end. * A rare photo and a deleted scene from Sodor's Special Places, Brendam Docks (part 2) shows that Cranky isn't there. * As Edward leaves the siding, the track does not reach all the way to the buffers. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Saving Edward (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:SavingEdwardTitleCard.png|Title Card File:SavingEdwardDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch Title Card File:SavingEdwardPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese Title card File:SavingEdwardNewKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean Title Card File:SavingEdwardGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:SavingEdwardCroatiantitlecard.png|Croatian title card File:SavingEdward1.png File:SavingEdward2.png|Gordon File:SavingEdward3.png|Toby File:SavingEdward4.png File:SavingEdward5.png|The Fat Controller, Edward, Thomas, and Henry File:SavingEdward6.png File:SavingEdward7.png|Edward File:SavingEdward8.png File:SavingEdward9.png File:SavingEdward10.png|Thomas File:SavingEdward11.png File:SavingEdward12.png File:SavingEdward13.png File:SavingEdward14.png|Edward and Thomas File:SavingEdward15.png File:SavingEdward16.png File:SavingEdward17.png File:SavingEdward18.png File:SavingEdward19.png File:SavingEdward20.png File:SavingEdward21.png File:SavingEdward22.png|Thomas and Edward at Brendam Docks File:SavingEdward23.png|Edward's wheels File:SavingEdward24.png File:SavingEdward25.png File:SavingEdward26.png File:SavingEdward27.png File:SavingEdward28.png File:SavingEdward29.png File:SavingEdward30.png File:SavingEdward31.png File:SavingEdward32.png File:SavingEdward33.png File:SavingEdward34.png File:SavingEdward35.png File:SavingEdward36.png File:SavingEdward37.png File:SavingEdward38.png File:SavingEdward40.png File:SavingEdward41.png File:SavingEdward42.png File:SavingEdward43.png File:SavingEdward44.png File:SavingEdward45.png File:SavingEdward46.png File:SavingEdward47.png File:SavingEdward48.png File:SavingEdward49.png File:SavingEdward50.png File:SavingEdward51.png File:SavingEdward52.png File:SavingEdward53.png File:SavingEdward54.png File:SavingEdward55.png File:SavingEdward56.png File:SavingEdward57.png File:SavingEdward59.png File:SavingEdward60.png File:SavingEdward61.png File:SavingEdward62.png File:SavingEdward63.png File:SavingEdward64.png File:SavingEdward65.png File:SavingEdward66.png File:SavingEdward67.png File:SavingEdward68.png File:SavingEdward69.png File:SavingEdward70.png File:SavingEdward71.png SavingEdward72.png SavingEdward73.png SavingEdward74.png|Deleted scene (Note: Cranky is not there) SavingEdward75.png SavingEdward76.png|Deleted scene SavingEdward77.png|Deleted scene (Note: Cranky is not there) SavingEdward78.png SavingEdward68.jpg File:SavingEdward.PNG File:SavingEdward11.PNG File:SavingEdward12.jpg|Deleted scene SavingEdward78.png SavingEdward76.png SavingEdward75.png SavingEdward74.png SavingEdward73.png SavingEdward72.png IMG_1229.PNG|Chinese title card Episode File:Saving Edward-British Narration File:Saving Edward-American Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes